No puedes haberte ido
by Dani Valdez
Summary: Bellatrix no acepta la supuesta muerte de su señor. Songfic con la canción Haunted de Taylor Swift tercer puesto en el reto Historias en canciones del foro El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos.


No puedes haberte ido

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J, K. Rowling. Los versos entre paréntesis son de la canción Haunted de Taylor swift.

Esta historia participa en el reto Historias en canciones del foro El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos.

()()()()()()()()

(Tú y yo caminamos sobre una frágil línea

Lo he sabido todo este tiempo

Pero nunca pensé que viviría para verla romperse)

Lo que hacemos es arriesgado. Las autoridades y esa maldita orden van detrás de nosotros. Pero eso me gusta. Me encanta la sensación de peligro, la adrenalina en las venas. Me encanta volver al cuartel y ver vuestra mirada de triunfo cuando llevamos a cabo un ataque con éxito. Es casi tan estimulante como veros en acción. Oh, veros en acción es lo más increíble. Atacáis con la furia de un animal, con la elegancia del señor que sois, con una destreza sin igual. Luchar junto a vos es excitante, es dar rienda suelta a toda la locura y la furia que llevamos dentro. He matado por vos y moriría por vos de ser necesario. Porque nunca he conocido a alguien como vos, mi señor.

(Se está poniendo oscuro y es todo demasiado silencioso.

Y no puedo confiar en nada ahora

Y es como si fuera un gran error)

Ahora es de noche. Todo el mundo dice que habéis muerto. Dicen que la noche pasada algo salió mal en casa de los Potter. Dicen que un bebé os derrotó. ¡Un bebé! Me entran ganas de reír por lo estúpido que suena eso. Sin embargo todavía no habéis vuelto y la marca tenebrosa no ha ardido en todo el día. Mi señor, no quiero creerlo, yo no, no obstante todos los demás se están marchando. Lucius incluso ha ido al ministerio. Va a decir que estaba bajo la imperius. Es un cobarde, mi señor, no merece trabajar para vos.

(No me dejes así

Yo pensé que te entendía

Algo ha ido terriblemente mal

Tú eres todo lo que quería)

No puedo soportar la idea de que estéis muerto. Me duele solo pensarlo. Yo creí que érais invencible. Quise creerlo. Aún necesito creerlo. Necesito creer que aquello por lo que lucho es posible, que aquel por quien estoy luchando es fuerte. Yo sé que sois fuerte. Sé que no son más que rumores. Hay algunos que piensan que no estáis muerto, que solo habéis desaparecido. No lo comprendo, mi señor. Yo he hecho todo por vos. He hecho todo cuando me habéis ordenado. ¿Por qué me abandonáis?Si os habéis marchado, mi señor ¿Por qué lo habéis hecho sin mí? Yo os soy leal y lo único que quiero es estar a vuestro lado. Quiero pelear junto a vos. Pensé que lo sabíais. Vos me dijísteis que yo era vuestra seguidora más fiel. Me lo dijísteis con ese brillo en la mirada. Yo pensé, yo pensé que quizá vos y yo. . .

(No puedo respirar cuando sé que te has ido

No puedo volver atrás ahora)

Todos se han ido. Yo me he quedado sola aquí, esperándoos. He estado llorando. Sí, yo he estado llorando. ¿Me consideráis débil? Quizá lo sea mas no puedo soportar la idea de haberos perdido para siempre. Sé que tenéis que estar ahí fuera. Se lo he dicho a los demás y luego cuando se fueron lo he seguido diciendo. Lo estuve gritando entre lágrimas por todo el cuartel. Estuve dándole patadas a los muebles y destrozando los papeles y las copas. Todo está ahora hecho un caos, pero ¿a quién le importa? Todos se han ido y vos no parece que vayáis a volver.

(Me siento allí y te veo alejarte

De todo lo que teníamos

Pero para mí todavía tienen significado todas las palabras que te dije)

Yo vi como os marchábais hacia la casa de los Potter. No teníais miedo. Vos nunca tenéis miedo. Estábais seguro de vuestra victoria. Íbais a pillarlos desprevenidos porque no se les había ocurrido sospechar siquiera que Peter los fuera a traicionar. ¿se puede ser más ingenuos? Y sin embargo, algo debió de pasar esa noche. No creo que estuvieran preparados ni que el cobarde de Peter, que ahora se ha hecho el mártir, se atreviera a contarles que los había delatado, porque los dos adultos están muertos. Solo ha sobrevivido el crío. ¡Un insignificante crío!

(Él tratará de alejar mi dolor

Y él solo me hará sonreír

Pero todo el tiempo estaré deseando que estuvieras tú en su lugar)

Rodolphus ha entrado en el cuartel. Cuando oí que se abría la puerta pensé que érais vos, mi señor, no sabéis el alivio que sentí. Ahora estoy decepcionada. Le he arrojado a Rodolphus un cojín a la cara pero el muy capullo lo ha esquivado. Ahora se está acercando a mí. Me está abrazando y me habla con esa voz pausada que empleaba al inicio de nuestra relación, cuando todavía creía que podíamos ser algo. Quiere que vaya a casa con él y que me olvide de vos. Quiere que volvamos a la normalidad. ¡Yo no quiero volver a la normalidad! ¡Yo quiero luchar, qiero pelear, quiero encontraros!

Sé que no habéis muerto. Quizá a los Potter les dio tiempo a avisar a sus colegas de la orden y son ellos los que os tienen prisionero. Debe ser eso, aunque cuando se lo cuento a Rodolphus no parece muy convencido. Consigo persuadirlo. Le prometo que si me ayuda a encontraros seré la esposa que él desea. Rabastan y Barty lo estaban esperando fuera. A ellos es incluso más fácil convencerlos. Vamos a encontraros, mi señor, vamos a ir a buscaros porque sé que aún seguís ahí fuera.

(¡Yo lo sé, yo lo sé!

¡Yo solo lo sé!

¡Tú no te has ido!

¡Vamos, tu no puedes haberte ido!

¡No!)


End file.
